slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Drowned Tubby
Enn/Normal '''Appearance:' Enn is a light purple tubby with a mint colored face and a shell antenna, unlike his infected version it is mint colored but his normal version it is not. He has wide purple eyes, a mint colored screen and he is quite chubby. He looks just like the main 4 but a bit special due to his skin and TV color. Personality: He is a happy fellow who helps anyone but hardly gets any attention. As he was created the humen threw him out to live himself in a lonely island in a wooden house, a garden and a ocean no where to go. He is also a coward due to no training. He stays home all night if there is snow/thunder or rain. If there is sun he goes to fishing Trivia: * Drowned Tubby used to be a lava monster but it got to a conclusion he is a water monster. * Drowned Tubby never had crushes or friends at the time, he was created by the machines and the humans didn't give a damn about him. * His scream is not confirmed yet, but it might be Lake Dipsy's scream but more distorted. |-|Drowned Tubby/Infected Appearance: Drowned Tubby has a light purple fur and a mint colored skin, he has two coral's on his shoulders and a shell antenna which is highlighted mint colored. His TV screen is also mint colored like his face and ears. His arms are oozing and never-ending dripping. His eyes and mouth are oozing also like water and always has some what sad smile on his face. Personality: He's personality is quite sad and sometimes happy and angry. He usually cries his eyes out when there is none around. If he sees anyone visiting his grave (Ocean), then he screams like a horrific ocean monster and swims to kill the victim. And whenever he sees someone near the ocean who hasn't done anything wrong he greets them like a normal person, unless the victim runs away, then Drowned thinks they are a threat and he starts chasing them and never stopping. Behavior: He is the threat of Ocean Paradise. '''If anyone visits there without permission he is not quite happy. He hunts the victim down by ripping their limbs off or sometimes poisoning them. He is overprotective of his home. If he sees someone drowning he saves them and leaves the body somewhere safe and beautiful for the corpse to lie on. Drowned has never witnessed anyone in his place yet. Many others wanted to visit the place because somewhere there is a treasure of gold that they want. Drowned always wanted to stop them but fails easily. His behavior is somewhat not explained easily. But it says that he loves revenge. '''Trivia: * Drowned Tubby used to be a lava monster but it got to a conclusion he is a water monster. * Drowned Tubby never had crushes or friends at the time, he was created by the machines and the humans didn't give a damn about him. * His scream is not confirmed yet, but it might be Lake Dipsy's scream but more distorted. Category:Male Category:Infected